


The One with no Pretense

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to anonfanfic.tumblr.com for the starter. I didn't ask permission but I figured this would be OK. No meeting, just sex.<br/>http://anonfanfic.tumblr.com/post/140752836054/candlelight-and-cheers-elyza-x-alicia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with no Pretense

Alicia walked around the small room lighting the many candles that were scattered around. “So, this is what you call home?” Elyza asks sitting down on the dingy couch and kicking her booted feet up on the wooden coffee table. 

“For now.” Alicia said finally lighting the last of the candles and turning to the blonde. 

Elyza looked around the room and then back at the other girl. “You sure do have a thing for candles, huh?” Alicia smiled as she took in the soft glow of the room. “Something about them just comforts me.”

Elyza patted the spot next to her on the couch and pulled out a flask from her pocket. “I’ll drink to that.” Alicia walked over and sat next to Elyza. “Drink to what exactly?” She asked humor in her voice as Elyza took a long swig from the flask. 

“Anything really.” Elyza choked as the whisky burned her throat and chest, making her feel more alive. She handed the flask over to Alicia who looked at it for a moment before taking it and pouring it into her mouth. Alicia coughed as she felt the sting of alcohol wash over her. 

“Candlelight and booze. Who would have thought we would have such a romantic first date.” Elyza cocked an eyebrow over at Alicia and lifted her mouth in a lopsided smile. 

Alicia looked over at the blonde unsure if she was joking or genuinely flirting with her. “You’re about as smooth as this whisky.” She laughed taking another long drag from the bottle. “I’m not nearly drunk enough to fall for that.”

“I think we can fix that.” Elyza said pulling out a second flask to the amusement of the dark haired girl. “This will be a fun night.”

They're half way through both flasks when hands start wandering. It's hesitant at first, discovery is a subtle game.

"I feel like I knew you in a past life," Elyza husks out. "Like you're my missing puzzle piece, the thing I've been looking for."

"Funny, but I feel the same," Alicia purrs, moving to straddle the blonde's thighs.

Their first kiss is soft and testing. They move slowly against each other, afraid to ruin the magic. It only turns heated when Alicia ventures out a bite against a full bottom lip. Elyza shudders in her arms.

Suddenly Alicia's standing, legs wrapped tightly around her waist. She walks them to the nearest wall blindly, caught up in a mind erasing kiss. They slam into it at full force and moan into each others mouths. Alicia works fast at the button and zipper of Elyza's pants then shoves her hand inside, under lacy underwear.

She's wet, slick, and hot. She runs her long fingers over swollen pink skin for long seconds. The incessant fingers in her brown hair tug their impatience, and she gives in, sinking into white hot heat.

"A-Alicia..." she groans out. She's rendered entirely useless then, resting her face against a strong shoulder. Alicia takes her under her control then, mouth sucking and biting at her straining neck, fingers pumping in and out at a building speed.

They're both still fully clothed, but Elyza is so close she's not upset about it. She feels a purposeful thumb start to circle her throbbing clit, and she gives in completely. Something about this girl lets her know she's on her team in every sense of the word.

A third finger is added and Elyza is in another world completely. She lets out a long string of curse words melded with the name of her lover. She comes then with a loud scream. She floats for several long seconds, then comes down with the taste of Alicia's kisses. They taste like strawberries and cream and something purely Alicia.

"Come to bed with me?" Elyza asks as her feet hit the ground.

"There's nothing more in the world I'd want," she gets in reply. It's the spark that threatens to set them both ablaze.

The world will burn around them for decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss me a kudos if you liked it at all. Ste yuj.


End file.
